Rebels and a Conduit
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after Family Reunion. While the Ghost crew mount a rescue op to rescue Alex from the clutches of the Empire after he went missing, they come into contact with Cole Macgrath, who was mysteriously teleported to the galaxy after his encounter with the Beast in New Marais. They team up with him after Cole agreed to assist, but the reason as to why Cole's here will be discovered.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

It all came down to this moment, this exact moment. The RFI had finished charging up, and all I had to do was fire it, and then the beast would be dead. But I knew from the very beginning that this thing would also kill off hundreds, if not, thousands, of conduits in the world, including myself. I felt bad about what was about to happen to me, Kuo, and other conduits, but good at the same time since humanity would be saved from annihilation.

Just as I rose the RFI, Kuo came up to me. "Do it." the ice conduit said, coughing and crying at the same time. I ran over to her, hugging her as I help her up a little bit. "It's ok." I told her. "It's not ok." she replied, with sadness in her voice. "You made the right choice. Hell, Nix even made the right choice. I was... I am scared." She looked at me in the eyes. "I am too." I said. She cried a little bit, and then said, "Do it." I left Kuo, and began to walk towards the RFI.

I grabbed it. I channeled all of my energy into it. And then, it came down to it all. "You had a good run, Macgrath." I said to myself in my head. I fired the RFI into the sky, all with my energy at the max in it. I saw, and felt, the beast die. I also felt other conduits around the world die. Strangely, I felt nothing, other than my energy being channeled into the RFI. Instead as I fired it, I began to float into the air. As I got higher and higher, I then shot up into the atmosphere, still with my electric powers being felt at the max inside of me. And at that moment when I got into the atmosphere, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Location: Rebel base on Atollon**

 **On board the Ghost**

 **Time now: 04:00**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was just another night for all of us on the Ghost. All of us were sleeping in their rooms. We all really needed the rest tonight after a hard mission was completed.

However, I would be awoken by the sound of electricity coming from outside the Ghost. I decided to go and investigate what it was. I climbed out of my top bunk quietly, trying not to wake Zeb up. I went outside of our room, only to see that Sabine was up as well.

"Did you here that?" She asked me, tired. "Yeah." I replied, tired as well. "Should we both go and investigate?" I asked. The Mandalorian nodded. I went to grab my lightsaber from my room, quietly, while Sabine went to get one of her pistols. We came back outside of ours rooms, and headed outside.

When we got outside, the only thing that we saw, to our surprise, was a human male, and nothing electric. This human was wearing a white and grey shirt, black pants that had a design on the right leg of them in white, black sneakers, and he wore a one strapped backpack that contained some kind of weapon attached to the back of it. In terms of physical appearance, he had a similar skin tone to Kanan, but was a tiny bit tanner, had tattoos on both his arms, and he had a buzz cut, along with a tiny beard that looked shaved. He also had a scar near his right eye, and had a slim build to him.

The question was, who was this guy, and how did he get here? Sabine and I picked him up, and decided to bring him in. When he would wake up, whenever that would be, we decided that one of us would accompany Kanan once we told him about it, and we would ask the unknown human some questions, and try to find out who he was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

I woke after being in a coma for a long time. On the bright side, I'm alive, which is good. But where am I? I woke, and noticed that I was tied up to a chair. I took a moment to look around, and noticed that there was advanced tech all around me, even more so advanced than currently. It didn't even look like earth tech. Where in the name of god was I?

I saw the door in front of me fly open, in which two people entered. One of them was a human male who looked like he was in his mid teens, shorter than me, and had dark blue hair that was buzz cut. He also wore an orange outfit. The person next to him was another human male, but he appeared much taller than him, and much older. He looked like he had his brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail, and he had a beard. He also wore a dark green and black shirt, and dark colored finger-less gloves. He even wore a black object over his eyes. Something happened definitely. He also wore grey pants with dark colored boots. Who the heck were these people?

"Nice to see you are awake." the older human said. "Who are you people?" I asked, afraid a little bit. "And where am I?" "You, sir, are with us." the younger human said. "With you where?" I asked, with my voice raised a little bit. "On board our ship, the Ghost, on the planet Atollon." he replied. "A planet?" I asked, shocked by what I've just been told. "Yeah." the older human said unsure. "Aren't you from around this galaxy though, sir." he asked me. "No. In fact, I'm not even from this galaxy at all." I answered.

That answer definitely surprised the two of them. "Where are you from then?" the younger one asked me. "The planet Earth." I said. "Where specifically?" he asked. "I am from Empire City, USA, or the United States of America." I answered. "You mean the Empire has a city there?" the blue haired human asked, shocked. "The what?" I asked. "Don't pretend that you don't know what the Empire is!" the boy said, angry. "Hey! There's no need to lash out at me." I said with my voice raised. "Ezra, let him be. He's telling the truth, I could sense it in him." the older human told the boy.

"Ok, I'm sorry here, but who are you people exactly, what is this Empire that you speak of?" I said. Knowing well that I wasn't from here, they just decided to fill me in on things. "And no, kid, this Empire does not have any cities named that at all down there." I said, answering the boy's question.

"My name's Kanan, Kanan Jarrus." the older human said. "This is Ezra." Kanan said, talking about the younger human. "What about you? What's your name?" Kanan asked. "Cole." I said. "And could you please fill me in on this Empire." I asked.

Kanan began to explain a lot of things about the Empire. I learned that not only are they a totalitarian government responsible for ruling this entire galaxy that I'm in currently, but that they rule harshly. He explained to me that they first came to power 16 years ago, at the end of a conflict known as the Clone Wars. He informed me also that the jedi knights, the guardians of peace in the galaxy, were all turned on by their allies, gunned down across the galaxy in seconds. Some of them survived though. Kanan was revealed to have been one of those jedi involved in the ending days of the war, and that he survived the onslaught.

Kanan also told me that the Empire rules by way of fear, and people are punished harshly. In some ways, it sounded a lot like how the gangs of Empire City and the militia of New Marais would treat people. He even told me that alien species living in the galaxy were treated as second class citizens in this Empire, and were treated harshly.

I also learned that due to their harsh rule, rebel cells began to rise up, and rebel against the Empire. It was revealed that Kanan and Ezra were a part of a cell, and that they execute a lot of missions, and live on board their ship. They perform hit and runs, basically attacking imperial personal and resources head on, and then retreating, always on the move. When I asked them about why they joined, the members of the cell all had one thing in common as to why the joined: family.

Kanan told me that when the clones turned on him and his jedi master, he lost her, and was one his own. He lost every jedi that he knew that day, his only family, gone. Ezra told me that he lost his parents when he was only seven as the result of them beaming out messages against the Empire's rule over Lothal, his homeworld, that day. The boy was left as an orphan on the streets for seven years, and eventually came into contact with the cell, basically viewing them as his new family from his point of view. As for the other members of the cell that I haven't met yet, the two humans told me that their families were also effected negatively by the Empire.

Through what both of them told me, I felt bad about what they were all going through during this dark time. I even thought about lending them help due to me being a conduit, and having powers. Ever since I got these powers, the only things that I've been doing with them was good. I was about to ask them for help.

"Is there in anyway that I could help?" I asked them. "And why would you want to help us?" Kanan asked. "I have powers." I answered. "What kind of powers exactly?" he asked. "If you would untie me from this chair, I would show you." I said. Kanan came over, and untied me. It felt good to be out of there for once. I got up, and requested that we go outside for this, and if the two of them could show me the way outside. They nodded, and walked me outside.

With them watching, not doing anything, I showed them my powers. I just conjured a ball of electricity in my hand, and fired a couple of bolts at a couple of crates lined up along the walls of a structure. I noticed Kanan running up to me, looking angry. "You're a sith!" he said with his voice raised. He un-clipped something from his belt, and then a sword, in the form of blue light, ignited, and he pointed it at me. "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing!?" I said. "Don't be that stupid, sith!" Kanan said, angry.

"Hold up, Kanan. What is a sith? I'm not one of those." I told him. He deactivated his blade, began to explain the sith to me. From what he told me, he said that they are the ancient enemies of the jedi, and they are people who use the dark side of the force. The force was a mystical element that all jedi and sith used. The jedi used the light side, while the sith used the dark. He also told me that the sith use dark force abilities, like force lightning, which was a power similar to my electricity.

However, when I told him that I wasn't a sith, and how I really got my powers from that ray sphere back in Empire City, Kanan forgave me, and said that I'm still welcome to join his cell. His team did need all the help that they could get after all. Plus, the fact that I have unique conduit powers would serve the team well. Kanan then asked me if I wanted to meet the rest of the crew, and I said yes.

He walked me back to the ship, where the others were waiting in the common area, as they called it, of the ship. "Team, I got us a guy here who said that he's willing to help us out." Kanan informed his teammates, who comprised of another human, this time a female in custom armored plating on her torso, and she had blonde and purple hair. A green alien that had two large tentacles coming out from the back of her head was also another member of the cell who I was about to meet. And a purple alien with green eyes that had a very large muscular build was the last one that I'd meet. I'll admit, it felt a bit weird to see aliens with my own eyes.

"I know him, Kanan." the human female said. "Ezra and I were the ones who found him last night." "I know, Sabine. You already told me." Kanan replied to the female's sentence. "We heard about you, sir." the green alien said. "What is your name?" "I am Cole." I said. "And what are the names of you three?" I inquired. "My name's Sabine." the human said. I shook her hand, and said that it was nice to meet her. "Hera. Nice to meet you, Cole." the green alien said, shaking my hand. "Garazeb, but call me Zeb for short." the purple alien said. "Nice to meet you, Zeb." I said, shaking his big hand firmly. "Welcome to the crew, Cole." Hera said, glad to see that another member joined up.

I guess that until then, I was stuck with these guys, helping them out in their acts of rebellion. It felt weird to me being in a new unfamiliar environment with humans and aliens, but I was ready to fight alongside these guys, and use my powers to do acts of good during a dark time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Mission Part 1**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

It hasn't been an hour and a half yet, and I was already asked to help out the crew that I met on their first mission. Kanan informed me that Alex, another member of the crew, was recently captured, and taken into custody by the Empire. He said that if I wanted to really help them, then today would have been perfect timing. He said that if I could prove myself on this rescue op, and get Alex out alive, then I would officially have earned Kanan's trust.

In the meanwhile, we were briefing outside of the ship on the op with Commander Sato and Rex, two of the leaders of the cell, who are humans. This briefing only began after I've been introduced to both men, and they were weary of me due to my powers, which I showed them, but said that I might make myself a good ally for the Ghost team if I make it that way.

Anyway, we got the location of Alex just now from an informant who is secretly a rebel agent from another cell. He informed us that Alex is being held on board a star destroyer, a massive space vessel that is apart of the Empire's navy, orbiting the Lothal System. He was being kept as a prisoner there from what he told us, and he feared that he may have not much time left. The informant confirmed Alex's location, and so we were ready to go. "Go and get us our man back." Sato said. "And, Cole..." I turned around. "Good luck." he said. I nodded, and boarded the ship with the rest of the crew.

I felt the ship take off from the ground as I saw us being lifted from the view from one of the passenger seats in the cockpit. As we left the planet's surface, I felt the speed accelerate further, and before I knew it, we were in space. Hera, who was flying the Ghost, turned to me, and said, "You ready for this next part?" "What about the next part?" I inquired. "You'll see." the green alien replied. I saw her pull a lever on the controls, and then, in front of us, black space transitioned to bright blue all over the windshield of the ship. And then, we blasted off, into what seemed like warp speed. This universe just keeps getting interesting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Location: Star destroyer orbiting the Lothal System.**

 **Time now: 14:31, Lothal time.**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Those were the first words that I heard when I finally woke up. However, I soon realized that I was strapped into something, and that it looked like that I was being held prisoner aboard an imperial vessel. This did not look good. In my mind, I bet that fucking zygerrian had something to do with it.

I looked ahead of me, only to see the door fly open, and in came two people. The zygerrian, and a chiss, who looked like he was apart of the Empire, just judging from his uniform. "My prize to you, sir." the zygerrian said to the chiss. "Thank you for your services for me, inquisitor." the chiss replied. "Stay here if I need you to teach our new friend a lesson." the chiss instructed the zygerrian. That fiend nodded, and then the chiss approached me.

"So, you must be our new rebel friend." the chiss said, his red eyes looking into my brown eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm apart of no cell." I said, trying to hide the truth. "Easy. There is no need to lie when the truth is already known." the blue alien said. "So, tell me, we've seen you be with our friends, the former Lothal rebels, who are now apart of the phoenix cell as of lately. And may I be the first to ask, your name please, your real name." At that point, it seemed like the chiss already knew about the alias I assumed two years ago, before I made contact again with the crew on Atollon this year. "How do you know about my other identity?" I demanded. "It's simple. The Empire always watches its citizens every move, always watches." the chiss replied.

"And what the hell do you get if I tell you my real name, chiss?" I asked, with my voice raised at him. "I get to know my enemies further. And you, my rebel friend, we are just getting started." the chiss said. I saw the zygerrian pull out his inquisitor lightsaber, and ignited one blade, symbolizing a threat if I don't tell the chiss my name. With a choice of either telling him my name and let the interrogation continue, or refuse, and get stabbed by the fiendish zygerrian. I complied with the chiss, and told him my first and last name.

The zygerrian deactivated his blade."And it nice to meet you for once, Saxon. Tell me, where are your friends at?" "Probably on their way right now to free me from your clutch." "Where are they coming from?" "Somewhere that you don't have the right to know." "Are you denying me what I would like?" "Yes, I am in fact." The chiss looked over at the zygerrian, and gave him a nod. The zygerrian proceeded over to me, and raised his right hand. "I'm about to teach you a lesson, my friend. You know what happens to people who deny giving any imperial personnel any information, especially info on wanted insurgents?" the chiss asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

The zygerrian flicked his wrist, and then I got shocked by electricity. It felt painful, and I screamed as a result of it. It was the worst pain that I've felt in my life for that matter. Surprisingly, I should have died, but I didn't. The only reason why I figured that I haven't died is because he needs info from my interrogation. "That. That is what happens. So, start talking, now!" the zygerrian yelled. He drew his single blade, and held it near my throat. The bright red near my throat gave me a lot of stress. I refused to talk.

"Well then, if you refuse to talk, I'll just have to make you talk!" the zygerrian said. He deactivated his blade, when an officer ran in all of a sudden. "Admiral Thrawn, inquisitor, a rebel ship just touched down in hangar bay 25! The rebels could be here to potentially save our hostage." the officer informed the chiss and zygerrian. "Then sound the alarm then!" the zygerrian ordered. "I did, sir." the officer replied. The chiss turned to the zygerrian inquisitor. "Get down there and deal with our jedi friends. In the meanwhile, I will be in my safe quarters." the chiss said. The zygerrian left the room, and so did the chiss. Two troopers were on guard, guarding my cell. A bad choice, considering that my friends could deal with them easily.

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V**

While we made our way over to where Alex's cell was, I just did what did normally when I encountered people who wanted me to bring it: use my powers on them, and swing my amp away at them. We were running through a corridor, where multiple stormtroopers were waiting for us, blasters raised, ready to fire at us. I swung my amp at them, killing them in the process, and then came across a whole bunch of them. "On the ground, now, rebels!" one of them ordered. I looked behind me, only to see that the team was cornered at both ends.

However, that didn't stop me. I summoned a lightening storm, killing all of them in front of me, while Zeb, Sabine, and the others, except for Hera, who was waiting for us back on the Ghost, blasted the others behind me. Once those troopers that I lightening stormed were gone, I turned around, seeing that only a few of the troopers were down. "Let me give you two a hand." I said. I threw an electric grenade at the troopers, blowing all of them sky high. "Thanks, Cole." Sabine said. "Nothing to it." I replied. "I guess you're too much of a badass when I'm not calling you a sith." Kanan said. "Ha ha, very funny Kanan." I replied. "Come on, guys, Alex's cell is just down this way." Ezra said. "How do you know where it is?" I asked. "I can sense it." the boy replied. "Explains much." I said. We followed his lead down the cell block.

We got to Alex's cell, where I fired electric bolts at two stormtroopers guarding his cell, killing them. "He should be in here." Ezra said. "Sabine, blow it." Kanan ordered. Sabine set up explosives on the cell door. "Back up, it's gonna blow." Sabine informed us. We got away from the door. It blew, and we entered, only to see that Alex was not there.

"What the! That's impossible, he was right here!" Ezra said. "Perhaps that's because he was moved before you could get here." a voice said. We turned around, only to see an alien in dark colored armor with two blades drawn that were red. His weapon was similar to Kanan's in some ways. Kanan and Ezra drew their energy swords, as I'm going to call them. Kanan looked at the other three of us, and said, "Go find Alex. I sense that's he's somewhere else nearby." Sabine and Zeb split up from Kanan and Ezra, but I didn't brake off with them.

"Cole, he said to brake off from them." Zeb said. "I know. Just go." I replied to the purple alien. "What are you even doing!?" Sabine questioned. "Just lending a hand. Go now!" Sabine and Zeb nodded, and took off. Meanwhile for me, I drew my amp, and prepared to assist the two jedi in their fight against the alien.

"A non jedi? *evil laughs* This should be easy." the alien said, his blades spinning rapidly. "I say bring it." I said to the alien.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Mission Part 2**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

As Zeb and I moved away from Alex's cell, where Cole, Ezra and Kanan were fighting the zygerrian inquisitor, we got contacted by the informant, who turned out to be Fenn Rau. "Can you here me?" Rau radioed. "Is that you, Fenn Rau?" I inquired. "Yes it is, Wren. And I'm contacting you to inform you that I am right around the corner. Make contact with me." Rau said. "Rodger that." I replied to the protector, suspicious. Why would he want us to make contact with him?

Zeb and I came around the corner of the hall that Rau said he would be around, only to see a Mandalorian in imperial armor. Zeb and I drew our blasters at him, only to realize that it was Rau himself once he removed his helmet. "You scared us, Rau." I said, lowering my weapons with Zeb. "What are you doing in imperial Mando armor?" Zeb asked the Mandalorian. "I am undercover as a Mandalorian who serves the Empire. That, and I've found out where your friend was taken." Rau said. "Where is he?" I asked. "He's been moved over the quarters of Thrawn, the grand admiral aboard this vessel. However, those Mandalorians are there with him." "So what's the play?" I asked. "I'll take you to the location, and I'll distract the Mandalorians and get them away from Thrawn and your friend." "How do we know that we could trust you after what happened on Concord Dawn?" I asked him. "Just follow my lead, and I promise you that you'll get your friend back, Wren." Rau answered. I nodded, and then the undercover Mandalorian put his helmet back on. We followed his lead over to Alex's location.

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V**

This fight was a tough one. Even though it was three against one, this alien was putting up a good fight with his double bladed spinning energy sword.

I was down on the ground after he pushed me somehow with himself extending his arm. He attempted to finish me off, only to be met with Ezra and Kanan's energy swords. The three of them were in a blade lock with one another. I took the opportunity to get myself up, and surprise him from behind with my amp. One brutal hit to his back from my amp was enough for him to get down. When I hit him hard, I heard the alien's spine get fractured as a result of the brutal hit. He screamed out in pain.

The three of us surrounded the alien, all of our weapons pointing at him. "You are beaten!" I said. "No! It is you that is beaten!" he said. I saw him extend his right arm, and saw his sword activated and coming towards him. Reacting quickly, I drained all of the electricity from his sword. When I drained it all, it was enough of it drained to have the disc like weapon not emit any energy blades. The alien looked more afraid of me, which is what I expected.

The alien was down, and backing away as I approached him, electricity in my hand and ready to go. "Please! Don't do it!" he begged. At this point, I had two choices: either I spare him and not make myself look like a cold blooded killer,which I never was with my powers, to Kanan and Ezra, and the crew for that matter, or I murder him. However, it'll make my reputation look bad, while it would be good for Kanan and Ezra since the alien might just come back and kill them, and me for that matter.

In the end, I spared him, but I put him in electric restraints.

"Let me go!" he ordered. I didn't say anything, and just held my hand up, electricity in it and ready to go. He was afraid of getting blasted, that was a definite. I turned to Kanan and Ezra, and said, "Come on, we have to go find our man." We just left the alien there, and just went our own to find Alex and the others.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Rau distracted the Mandalorians while Zeb and I were out of sight. He claimed that intruders were spotted at another hangar bay, and so the Mandos fell for it, and followed Rau. As Rau passed by us, he gave us a thumbs up, indicating that Zeb and I were good to go, without the Mandos seeing that is.

The lasat and I entered Thrawn's quarters, both of our weapons raised upon entry, only to discover that Alex was freed, but was held by Thrawn at blaster point. The chiss held his pistol at Alex's head, while having himself behind the human. "Drop the blaster and let our friend go, Thrawn!" I ordered. "Actually, it should be you, my Mandalorian friend, who should lower your weapons. You too, lasat." the chiss ordered. "If you do not drop your weapons, your friend will die here, and his blood will be on my hands. And if you still don't, I will kill all three of you personally. So what's the choice here, you two or your friend?"

Zeb and I refused to drop our weapons, and continued to aim at Thrawn. "I said let him go!" I ordered the chiss to do so. For the second time, he told us that he would kill Alex himself if we didn't drop our weapons.

In a flash, I saw Alex stomp his boot on Thrawn's foot, hurting him, and then head butting the chiss's head from behind. Breaking himself free of Thrawn, Alex performed a technique that disarmed the chiss of his weapon by arm barring him in the end. The chiss got dropped by my human friend. Alex picked up the chiss's pistol, and aimed it at him. Alex aimed it at Thrawn, the chiss backing away in fear, followed by me and Zeb aiming our weapons at the blue skinned alien.

Alex continued to aim the chiss's pistol at his head, firing it at the ground to warn Thrawn about what would happen to him if he didn't back away. "Get up, and turn around." Alex ordered. The chiss, still afraid, complied, and did what he was told. Next, Alex walked towards him, still with the pistol in his hand, and then surprised him by kneeing him in his right knee from behind, and then arm barring the chiss. Alex pressed down on the chiss so hard that the blue alien screamed in pain. He begged for Alex to release him, but he refused, and continued to press down. When the chiss begged him to stop again, Alex released him, almost breaking his right arm in the process.

"I want you to tell me where I could find my gear." Alex ordered the chiss. "No. I refuse to give you info." the chiss said. "Then perhaps I should do that, again!" Alex threatened. "Ok ok! I will tell you where we took your gear. It's in a prisoner locker down the hall on the left side of the exit from my quarters. Please, just don't do that again." Thrawn begged. "Thank you." Alex said. "Come on guys, let's go get my stuff and get off this thing."

We left Thrawn's quarters, and headed down to where he told us to go. Alex opened the locker, and found his weapons, and his helmet. He armed himself with his EE-4 blaster, put his sword on his back, and put on his helmet, lowering the visor down after he put it on.

I radioed Kanan once I was done. "Kanan, Zeb and I have Alex. He's secure." I said. "Good job. Head back to my position. Beacon is active." he said. But then, Cole tried to contact me using his commlink that we gave him before the mission began. "Bine, we have a bit of a problem here." he said with blaster shots in the background. "What is it, Cole?" I radioed. "Yeah, your 'Mandalorian friends' are trying to kill us here. Head over to Kanan's beacon pronto." the new member ordered. "Hang in there. I'm coming. And, Cole, they're not my friends." I said. "I figured. Just get over here." he said. "Come on, boys." I said to Alex and Zeb, running out the prisoner lockers, followed by them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 ** Cole's P.O.V**

We were in the hangar in which we entered, and we were getting boxed in by these "imperial Mandalorians" as the informant/agent, who's name was Fenn Rau, called them. Rau was fighting with us after he was caught by these guys undercover. They had jet packs on their backs, and were too good for us. Even my electric bolts weren't enough for these guys. In cover, and getting shot by blasters, Ezra turned to me, and said, "Cole, if you could do your lightening thing that you did earlier, that would help us out a lot." the kid said. "Hang on, I need more energy." I said, blasting them with my bolts.

I identified an electric source, being one of their jet packs. I drained the electricity from one of them while he was in flight, which sent him falling to his death as he got electrocuted in the process as well. I had enough energy. I summoned a lightening storm, mowing the imperial Mandalorians down in the process. At that point, an unidentified voice radioed in, and said, "Kanan, Ezra, be advised, friendlies are entering through the door on your right. Check your fire." he said. I bet that was Alex.

Three people came in, being Sabine, Zeb, and Alex, from what I could assume, and started providing blaster support. The Mandalorians got aced by us once we helped out the guys who just came in deal with them

Once they were all done for, we met up behind where Rau, Kanan, Ezra and I took cover. Alex approached us with Sabine and Zeb, lifting his black helmet's visor, revealing a human male who looked like he was in his mid to late teens or so. "So you must be Alex." I said. "Yeah. Cole, right?" he asked. "Yup." I answered. "Nice to meet you." Alex said, reaching his arm out. "You too." I said as I shook his hand.

"So what's the next play?" I asked. At that moment, Kanan's commlink started to chime in. "What is it, Hera?" he asked. He put it up to his mouth, listening in on what Hera had to say. "So where are you now?" the blind human asked. "Alright. We'll figure out a way to get down there." he said. He then turned to us with his arm lowered. "Alright listen up, Hera can't get us due to the Ghost having technical difficulties with something, and now she is on Atollon repairing whatever it may be. So, we have to go back there." he said. I then looked behind me, and saw a which ship that looked imperial with its ramp down.

"What about that?" I asked. Everybody looked at the ship. "A shuttle! Good thinking, Cole." Kanan said. How does he know that it was a shuttle though he was blind? "So we board it?" I asked. Everybody nodded. "Figures." I said.

We all entered the ship. Alex went into the cockpit with Sabine, and worked on trying to start it up. Just at that moment, we heard the alarm sound. It looked like we were gonna have company.

Multiple troops came into the cockpit, and tried to gun us down with their blasters. And since they now noticed that the shuttle was attempting to start up, they knew that the shuttle had to be put out of the picture. I decided to try to bounce in between the shuttle, and the rest of the crew. My electricity at my fingertips and ready to go, I used a shock wave to send an object flying into a couple of them, killing them in the process.

I noticed for the crew that was behind cover that they had a whole bunch of enemies approaching. I headed over there, and began to fire electric bolts at them, frying them in the process.

 **Five minutes later**

Too many enemies were coming from everywhere, the crew's ammo running low, and me being almost out of energy to fight back. At that moment, Alex peaked his out, and told us to get on board. We bolted and got on board the shuttle. The ramp closed, and then Alex took us off. I felt us leave the star destroyer's hangar, and fly out into open space. I felt another warp speed thing coming. And it happened. Warp speed was engaged, and were off, back to the base.

While we were in warp speed, Kanan looked at me. "Thanks for your help today, Cole. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what we would have down without our man." Kanan said. He smiled a little bit through his blindness at me. "Thanks, Kanan." I said. For me, it felt like I was being treated like I was part of the family, and it felt good to officially be trusted by him. I bet Sato and Rex will be pleased. Right now, there was nothing much to do, other than to catch some shut eye for the time being. So I lied down on the military style seats like how they have on some military planes back home, and closed my eyes for a while.

 **Fourty minutes later**

"Cole, wake up." Alex said. He woke me up when I was just in the middle of a dream about me and Zeke doing something that would piss off our parents for the fun of it. I stood up, and then realized that we were back on Atollon, where the sun was setting.

I walked out of the ship with my crew, and approach Sato and Rex. "How did it go?" Rex asked us. "I got us our man back." I answered. Alex approached them, and informed them that I made a good new ally today. "I guess that we can trust you, Cole." Sato said. "I guess that means that I'm now officially an ally involved in the rebellion for the crew." I said. "That's correct, Cole. Welcome to the team." Kanan said, patting me on the back. How does he do it even though he's blind? It felt good again to be trusted, and it felt good to be a part of a team now.

I look around me, and see that everybody's here, but Rau was gone. "Where did Rau go?" I asked the team. "Oh. While you and the others were asleep in the back, he requested that we take a small detour to his planet, Concord Dawn, and drop him off there with so that he could report to his allies on his mission. So we did just that. And did you here the door open?" Alex asked me and those who were asleep on the ship. Everybody who was asleep, being Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, and I, shook our heads. "Probably because you were out cold. It happens." Sabine said.

"Right." I said. "In the meantime, I'm just going to catch some R and R your ship if you don't mind. I'm tired, and I've had a long day." Kanan said yes if that was ok with Hera, who was working on the ship in the hangar of the base. I walked up to the twi'lek, the name of her species, and asked her, and she said yes. She also informed me that only her room and Kanan's room had available bunks for me. She walked in with me to show both rooms, and I just took her room because she did inform me that Kanan does prefer to be alone at times in his room. She respected my choice, and said that I could bunk with her while I'm in this galaxy. Looking forward for a nice comfy bed tonight, I said that I didn't mind bunking with her. She also said that she could set up my bed for me if I'd like. I said yes. In the meantime, I went to the bathroom, which she showed me the way to.

After I came back to Hera's room from the bathroom, I went up on my top bunk, and was impressed that it was comfy for a ship that housed a bunch of rebels. While she was back outside, working on the ship, I decided to take a nap. Life was just about to get interesting from here, Macgrath.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

I lay in my top bunk in Hera's room, asleep. All of a sudden, I heard a humming like sound. I woke up, and climbed down the ladder, trying not to wake Hera up. She must have came in while I was asleep. I crept out, and followed the humming sound. It sounded like it was coming from inside the ship.

I listen in on it closely, trying to identify the location. It seemed like it was coming from the common area, and I headed there. The doors fly open when I entered the common area, and I was shocked as to what it was. It was the RFI! That thing somehow made its way over here, but how? Wanting to get my answers, I grab the RFI, and bring it with me outside so that I don't wake the crew up.

I walked far from the Ghost, and I felt the RFI in my hands, humming, and a new feeling that I never felt before in neither the ray sphere nor the RFI. It seemed like it was trying to tell me something. It wanted me to activate it, but not all the way. I channel my energy through me, and get it powered up halfway. All of a sudden, the RFI split up, into some kind of a flat circle.

The electricity in the middle was active, and then, the electricity began to move, away from the main source, but it was on the circle still. It formed up, and some figure emerged in it. It was a humanoid who wasn't a human, or an alien, in fact it was just a figure with an entire electric appearance in its body. All of a sudden, it spoke.

"I knew that you would come here." it said. I was stunned, but I questioned it anyway. "Who or what are you, and how did you know that I would be here?" I questioned the figure. "I am the first one." he answered. "The first what?" I inquired. "The very first conduit ever born." he said. This was getting weary for me, but I wanted to know more of course. "How did you know that I would be here?" I asked it. "Cole Macgrath, I have been watching over you, as well as many other conduits for many years. I have been watching over conduits for centuries for that matter. I saw you defeat the beast. You were a hero to the city of New Marais, but you were not done yet."

"That RFI should have killed me though. It said that all conduits would have died once it was activated. How did I not die, and how was I brought here? Why was I brought here?" "Like with all conduits, everybody was brought to places with their powers for a reason. The reason as to why I have summoned some conduits to places around the globe was because of their good deeds with their powers. In fact, Cole, your acts of good is the reason why I have chosen to bring you here, and I was the one who spared you from death." "But why here in particular?" "A dark time has risen across the stars of this galaxy. People are in turmoil, and groups of them had begun the fight already to retake their galaxy back into a peaceful state during a dark time. You were brought here because I knew that you would be able to light the people's darkest hours, and give them hope for a better future, and to fight the darkness that this empire has brought to this galaxy." "So let me get this straight: you brought me here because you basically knew what was happening light years away from home, and you chose me due to my reputation of doing good with my conduit powers, and you spared me from the RFI to fulfill your choice?" "That is correct, Cole. That is the exact reason why you have been transported over here: to fight the darkness with the light, and for you to help these people fight it." Everything was beginning to make sense to me.

"However, there is something more bigger that poses a major threat from the Empire." the figure told me. "What is it?" I asked. "A new enemy is coming. It is not the same one that you've dealt with in New Marais. This enemy is far more powerful, and you'll need to fight it with your new allies, as well as to help the people fight the evil this empire has caused with your powers. You may have to use the RFI to deal with it. However, this enemy isn't a conduit, but rather something more. I am trusting you greatly to handle it. Can you handle that, Cole Macgrath?" After hearing this, I really didn't have much of a choice really. However, I wanted to ask the figure something before hand. "What do I get in return?" I questioned. "Once the deed is done, you have the option to go home to your world, away from this galaxy." It sounded like a good deal. "Then I will be able to handle it." I said. "Cole, you have made a wise choice. I must be going, but if you need my advice, find me again in the RFI." the figure said. "I will." I answered. The figure disappeared, and the RFI began to take its regular shape again.

A new enemy is coming at this point, and I will be ready to face it with the crew when the time comes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Facility on Mustafar**

 **The next morning**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

It's already the next morning, and the crew was already up, ready for the day. However, I had to let them in on the fact sooner or later as to why I was here in their galaxy, and to inform them of the new threat. After breakfast, I called them in into the common area for a meeting. I was going to tell them everything that I found out last night.

*Cole explains to the crew everything that occurred in the last chapter* "And that's pretty much why I was brought here in the first place. To help fight alongside people during a dark time, and to deal with a new threat from evil in this galaxy." I explained as I finished telling them everything about last night. "But what is this new threat though?" Kanan asked. "I don't know honestly, Kanan, but I think that we'd better get to work before shit hits the fan." I answered. "So where do we start?"

"For starters, there have been rumors of secret testing being done at an imperial facility on Mustafar to bring back someone, or something, from the dead." Kanan said. "But who or what is this thing?" I asked. "I guess we're going to have to find out for ourselves." Kanan answered as he pulled up a hologram of something on the table of the common area. "What's this?" I asked. "That's the facility that was mentioned earlier." Alex answered.

"From the looks of things, it looks like the facility is on the south side of the planet. And whatever is going on down there, presence is heavy down there because of whatever the Empire is doing." Hera said. "So where's our entrance?" Ezra asked. "It looks like there's a landing platform there. We could use that to enter." Sabine answered the kid's question. "But if we enter that way, those bastards will just gun us down within seconds." I said. "Point taken, but I think we have something that should help us out." Kanan said. "And what may that be?" I asked. "Two things, one of them is potential: one is you, Cole. You could get down there and clear us a path to the facility using your powers, or we use the shuttle from yesterday to land there. Plus, Ezra and I still have stormtrooper and cadet disguises from a while back before you came, Cole, but Alex was away when that happened." Kanan answered. "So you're saying either I clear a path for you seven with my powers, or you and Ezra sneak in and find out what you can find out?" I asked. "Pretty much so." Kanan replied.

"Or, we land with the shuttle, you hold me at gunpoint as a prisoner while disguised as one of them, and then when the time's right, I go in and introduce myself, clearing a path for the rest of you." I suggested. "Not a bad plan. And since we have your powers on our side, life will be much easier in some cases. Who else agrees with this?" Kanan asked the crew. Everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan then. Everybody get ready, we'll be leaving soon." Kanan said. We all went to get our gear.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I was in my room, getting my gear set. I grabbed my pistols and explosives, and got them on my person, but then I look on my bed, and saw my dark saber. I was wondering if I should bring it for this op. Since we were going to be encountering a lot of resistance, I figured that I might as well bring it. Better safe than sorry, Sabine. I am slightly better at using it now, thanks to Ezra teaching me how to use it over the course of the last couple of days since I got it before Cole arrived on the scene. I clipped it onto my belt, and put on my jet pack. I was ready to go.

I walked out of my room, headed to the common area, and saw that everybody was ready to go as well. Kanan had his disguise on, and Cole had the cuffs that Kanan ordered him to put on when the time was just right in his hand.

All eight of us walked out of the Ghost, and into the shuttle. Alex and I got into the cockpit, and started to get it ready for takeoff. Once we were all set, we took the ship off the ground, and headed towards the atmosphere. We got into space, and then engaged the hyperdrive. Off to hyperspace we go.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

We were approaching the planet currently, and I was nervous as heck to discover what it was the Empire was experimenting with. I had a feeling that this thing, or someone, may be the threat that the RFI figure spoke about. And if it was, then I should destroy it before anything could happen.`

We were just about to touch down, and my cuffs were on, and so was Kanan's disguise. When we touched down, before the door opened, Kanan looked to the crew, and said, "On my signal, go." he ordered. He pointed his blaster at me from behind, and walked me over.

As we began to walk, I felt hot all of a sudden. I take a look at the environment of this planet, and it was volcanic and fiery, like that damn beast. I'm even surprised that they even built facilities on this volcanic world. It was hot as hell, and I definitely began to sweat from all the intense heat that was around me and Kanan. But I couldn't let the heat bring me down, I still had an objective to play.

"Hey you!" one of the troopers guarding the facility called out to Kanan. "This is a testing facility. Prisoners should be going to platform alpha west of here. Get your prisoner, trooper, and head over there." the trooper ordered Kanan. "Really? I thought that prisoners get transported here also." Kanan said. "If it's a testing facility, then it's not where prisoners go!" the trooper said. "I'm sorry, trooper, did not know that." Kanan said. "It's fine. Just get back to your ship, and get your prisoner to alpha pronto." the trooper ordered.

At that moment, Kanan tapped me on the back, and I broke myself free of my cuffs. "What the!?" the same trooper cried out. "He's free, gun him down!" Kanan said, in his role. I shocked both of the troopers, but not Kanan, with electric bolts being fired out of my hand, but it wasn't enough for the bastards. I approached them, and swung my amp at them, getting them on the ground. I put both of them in electric restraints, but I knocked them out unconscious with a non lethal blast in case they somehow managed to contact more personnel for backup.

"Nice work, Cole. Let's go in." Kanan said. He turned around, and signaled for the crew to leave the shuttle, which they did, all with their weapons in hand. The facility door needed an access code to get in, not even one of my shock waves could get it down. Alex said that he could try to bypass it.

He pulled out his metal sword, and stabbed the code terminal of the door through hard. He destroyed it, but wasn't enough for the door to not open. He then got his hands in it, and began to toy around with the wires. We heard a sparking sound from the wires after about five minutes, in which Alex turned to us, and said, "I got it! Let's go." The door opened, and we entered the facility.

"Rebels! Blast them!" one of the stormtroopers ordered his squad. Those bastards in white began to take shots at us, red lasers being shot at us from everywhere. I immediately got to blasting them with my electric bolts, while the crew took cover, and blasted them with their fire arms. I fried a couple of them with my bolts, but it took a few grenades to really deal a blow to the amount of them. Once they were all down for the count, we continued on through the facility, just not before one of them who I dropped earlier began to move for his weapon. "I got this one." Sabine said as she ran up to him. The trooper fired, just not before she activated a black bladed energy sword, deflecting his shot. Sabine may have not been a jedi like Kanan or Ezra, but she definitely did well with that. She came towards him, kicking his weapon out of his hand, and aiming the sword at his head. The trooper was afraid, that was for sure. "Cole, put him in restraints, would you?" she said. I nodded, and approached the trooper. He was even more afraid of me after witnessing my powers, but like Sabine requested, I put him in electric restraints, and didn't kill him. Like with the first two outside however, I used a non lethal blast on him in case he would have been somehow able to contact the others for backup.

Once that was done, we headed towards the elevator, which would take us down to see who or what the Empire were trying to resurrect. We got into the elevator, where the eight of us squeezed in all together. Ezra hit the button to take us down to the lowest level of the facility, and so we were on our way.

We arrived on the lowest level, doors opening as we came to a stop. We got out, and headed towards the place where Ezra and Kanan claimed they felt something. It was dark, so we activated flashlights, or anything light related, to help us see. Sabine, Zeb, Hera, and Alex all activated their flashlights, while Kanan and Ezra used their energy swords, and I light my arms up with electricity, similar to how I used to do it whenever I'd get the power online in Empire City.

We followed Kanan and Ezra, along with me taking point with them, my arm raised, ready to fire electric bolts at anybody who's gonna bring it. Ezra rose his hand, telling us all to stop. "Something's here definitely. I can sense it." he told us. We moved towards where Kanan and Ezra were going, moving very very slowly.

We eventually came across an entrance that led to what I thought was the testing area, which it was when we entered, and I was surprised as to what we saw there. There were no imperials, no aliens in dark armor, in fact, there was nobody present at all, except for what appeared to be some alien in some kind of tank.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

My brain was going crazy as to who we saw. It was the Grand Inquisitor! That dude, somehow his body was recovered from the star destroyer engine room, and he was in the bacta tank, getting experimented on. In that instant moment when we saw him, I immediately understood that he was the person who the Empire was trying to resurrect. Cole even thought that he was the threat that the dude who he talked about earlier was talking about.

As we starred at the inquisitor, I saw the scars he sustained following his death. He lost a lot of his skin, burnt to a crisp basically. His skin suffered what looked like three degree burns all over his main body, his right eye was burned to a crisp, and his right knee, showing a little bit enough to see it, his bone. It was an extremely disturbing sight to witness for all of us. All of a sudden, there was movement in the bacta tank.

His left arm moved slightly, and so did his fingers, moving them very slowly. The pau'an lifted his head up, his piercing yellow eyes opening up. All of a sudden, we all felt the room shake violently, the pau'an struggling to break his chains from inside the bacta tank from what I could sense in him. Eventually, it broke, the glass shattering all over the floor, bacta all over us.

The inquisitor fell on the floor, on his knees, gasping for air. In that instant, all of that went from gasping to pure grunting, the rage burning inside of the burnt pau'an. All of a sudden, he spoke. "Free... I am free!" he shouted. He then looked at me and Kanan, with Cole getting ready to hit him with his amp as he called it. "Jedi!" he screamed out at us with all of his rage.

He leaped towards us, grabbing me by the throat. He squeezed me hard, his burnt hand gripping my neck tight. Gasping for air, I called Cole and Kanan to help get this freak off of me. As I was grabbed by him, his yellow eyes were looking into my eyes, the rage burning like this planet in him. "You did this to me, jedi! YOU!" he cried out. "And now that I'm free, I will enjoy getting my revenge, for you leaving me to die, and I will most certainly enjoy killing the both of you, and all of your crew, myself!"

"Get off of him now!" Cole said. The pau'an turned around. "Who are you?" he inquired, the rage burning bright inside still. "Just a guy. Now let him go." Cole ordered. "I'm afraid that will not happen. Now, die!" the inquisitor screamed, leaping towards Cole, himself getting a hold of Sabine's blade with the force. He engaged Cole, both of them in a blade lock.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cole vs the Inqusitor Round 1**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

He engaged me, the burnt alien from the tank, both of us in a lock with our weapons. However, I had a slight advantage due to my powers, so I removed my left hand off of the grip of the amp, and shot him with a bolt. He looked like he shrugged it off easily, so I fired more of them into his body. "Ah! I will not be intimidated by some dull creature like you, electric man!" he said, trying to get into me with Sabine's blade. "You'll find out that I'm full of surprises!" I said back as I stuck a grenade to him.

I moved away as the blast sounded off, the alien falling off his feet, with Sabine's blade falling out of his hands. I continued to fire electric bolts into him, getting him more in pain. Once I saw that he was in pain enough, I walked up to him, my amp in my hand, and I aimed it at him. "You're done for." I said. "No. You are the one that's done for!" the alien replied with the rage burning inside of him.

Then he was on me, his fingers digging deep into my head. It felt just like that one Kessler moment that I had after I beat him. The alien showed me things through a vision. He showed himself becoming more powerful, more involved in destroying all enemies of the Empire, including the rebels and the remaining jedi. He showed me more horrible things, killings of innocent men, women, and children, the deaths of all my friends from this galaxy, and the destruction of some planet. And there were more horrible things shown that went beyond description. As he released me, I knew right off the bat that he was the threat that the electric figure talked about last night.

All of a sudden, Ezra came out of nowhere, and tried to finish him off while he was just standing above me, but the alien grabbed Sabine's blade again, this time in a blade lock with Ezra. But Ezra pushed him using his abilities, sent the bastard flying into a wall. The kid also used his powers to get Sabine's blade out of the alien's hands, and gave it back to her.

The alien was on the ground, beaten by the looks of things. But then, grunting in the process, he spoke. "Enough is enough! If I am to go down again, I'm taking you all down with me!" he cried out. That time, he got up, and we felt the room shake violently again. Only this time, we felt the facility tilt a bit. And then it was tilting further, aiming for the lava below. Looks like we're going for a ride.

That time, we felt the facility collapse totally, and we were really going for a ride now. I looked down towards the window, only seeing nothing but the burning lava of the planet. As we tilted down heavily, we all grabbed onto something. The alien that time used his powers to get lava from below, and he threw it at me using his powers. I had never seen anybody do that, other than the beast partially.

I blocked it with my amp, using it to block all his attempts of getting lava into me. Kanan and Ezra also did the same thing for when the burnt alien tried to throw lava at them. And as he did it further, the facility continued to tilt down further. And then, we fell down totally, hitting the lava below. The room was upside down now as a result of the alien tilting it. Right now, it was hot as hell now, the heat being more near us than ever.

"And now, prepare to die!" the alien screamed, smashing the glass bellow us with all of his rage. Lava was pouring in now, and it was rising as we speak. The alien was now coming towards us all as we tried to get back to exit, which we couldn't do at this point with the elevator. We just had to climb out of here. the rage burning in him still. He grabbed some kind of electric pole, which indicated that he was more than happy to kill us all personally by stabbing us with it.

In that moment when he was approaching us, I jumped down with my amp in my hand. "Cole, what are you doing!?" Ezra said. I looked at the kid. "I'm going to hold him off. Find a way out of here! Use your energy swords to cut a hole somewhere to get us out if you could, Ez." I ordered the kid.

"Your devotion to wanting to stay back while your friends attempt to leave is admirable, electric man. But you and your friends will all burn and die, even if I have to make sure that I kill you all myself." the alien said. "You want to fight?! Make it your last good one, you piece of burnt shit!" I remarked. "And so be it, electric man." he replied, his electric pole ready to go. Knowing that I may go out as a hero like I would have in New Marais, I took one last look at my friends, and then nodded, indicating to them to go on while I deal with the alien.

My hands are both gripped tight on the amp as the alien's bright yellow eyes look into my eyes, the rage still burning inside of him. The lava was still coming at us, slowly, and rising still, and I had to make sure that I avoided that at all costs.

Our weapons are both raised, and then in a flash, I charged at him with my amp. He brought up his pole quickly to block my attack, and attempted to go for part of my body that was open. I block it quickly with my amp, and then stuck a grenade to him. I quickly broke away from him as the blast went off, him falling on the ground. "I will not go out like this!" the alien cried out. He got up, conjuring all of the nearby lava into his body. And then he let go of it all, sending bits of the fiery lava at me. I blocked it all by using a shock wave ability on those bits, sending them flying back into him. He began to back up, screaming out in pain as the bright lava burnt his already burnt skin.

As he back up further, further into the rising lava, I took the opportunity to call in an ionic storm(sorry if I said lightening previously), which got the alien in even more pain. And before I knew it, he fell back, into the lava, burning even more. He screamed out in pain, attempting to destroy me one last time while he was still alive, but burning at the same time in the lava, with his abilities, firing more lava at me. Eventually, he just got engulfed by the lava, burning up in the process. He was done for.

My commlink started buzzing. "Cole, we got that shuttle still with us. We're coming to get you. Be ready to jump for it." Zeb said. "I'll be ready." I replied to the purple alien. The shuttle arrived just like Zeb said within seconds, the ramp open while it was in mid air. I saw an opening that was cut while the crew was getting out of here while I dealt with the alien, and I went through it. I was on a ledge of the facility, using it to jump off and use my static thrusters to make my way over to the shuttle.

I landed on the ramp, and walked up it, when suddenly, I looked over at the facility, now engulfed in even more lava than ever. And what I saw felt like the moment of when the beast put itself back together after our first encounter. A figure engulfed in lava flew up to us, and attempted to use his powers to finish us off from inside the shuttle. At that moment, I realized that it was the alien who I thought died in the lava. No, this was just like the beast: I thought it died, but it came back.

Now his rage was burning more brighter than ever, his eyes went from bright yellow to basically fiery flames in them. His body was engulfed in lava, and he was power hungry all right. As Hera attempted to pilot us away from the devilish looking alien, I began to fire at him, electric bolts coming out my hands. But as they hit, I noticed that he was basically somewhat impervious to it, just like that damn beast.

I even attempted to ionic storm the bastard, and fry him with powerful blasts that I used when I activated the RFI in New Marais a while back, but he was still up. But then I realized, I had the RFI in backpack. I knew what to do in a case like this.

I told the crew that I was gonna get back down there and deal with him. They thought that I was crazy, but I told them that if they wanted him out of the picture, then the best choice would have been for me to get down there. Even though I may most likely die for real if I fire the RFI at the alien, I told them that it was either that or nothing.

After hearing this, the crew came around me, saying that even though I've been with them for only two days, I've made a good member, and they were proud to have me on board as a member. I told them that it was an honor serving them, and that I wished them luck in the rebellion. I jumped out, activating my thrusters to glide down there, and landed on a rock that was near the lava flow.

I saw the engulfed alien go for the shuttle, but I called out to him. "HEY!" I shouted. He looked at me, his eyes literally burning as he looked down at me. He came down, crashing onto the rock. He stood up, and said, "Now, it is just you and me, electric man. Nothing can stop what's about to come, not even you." he said. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do what is right, and that includes taking you out the picture." I said. "*Evil laughs* Than perhaps it is that time." he answered.

We both charged at each other, bright fire from him and blue electricity from me about to clash. It was now time for round two.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do apologize for spelling inquisitor wrong in the last chapter in the title.**

 **I spelled it correctly as you could see, and this was just something that I wanted to address quickly.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. And if you have any ideas for what else I should write next, Rebels or other stuff, submit them in reviews and I will get going as soon as I can on them.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cole vs the Inquisitor Round 2**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

We charged towards one another, the alien and myself, but then stopped halfway, and fired our elements at one another. As he fired his fire and I fired my electricity, both of them clashed. We tried to get the upper hand as we were both concentrating our powers hard to hit one of us, but he eventually managed to overpower me, and send me flying near the lava flow. I came just short of it, but I got back up quickly.

The alien fired fire out of his hands, but I used a shock wave to send it back into the bastard. That seemed to have landed a hit on him. Taking the opportunity, I took out the RFI from my backpack, and charged some of it up with my energy. Once that was done, I used the RFI to enhance my abilities, almost like with the final battle with the beast, and fired large blasts of electricity at the downed alien.

My blasts were powerful enough to hurt the bastard, which caused pain for him. I came at him with my amp, land hits on him, and then I took the top of my amp, and hit his skull, fracturing it. The alien screamed out in pain. While he was down, I summoned an ionic storm, hitting him even further. "Die!" I cried out as I kept raining ionic storms on him, lots of ionic storms.

With the alien's beating being taken from me due to my usage of the storms, I ceased the storms, and then held the RFI in my hands. I was ready to really destroy the piece of shit once and for all with it. But just as I prepared to use it, the alien stood up again. "THAT IS IT!" he ranted. "I have had just about enough of you and that stupid crew, electric man! I warned you, and I told you that you wouldn't be able to stop what's coming! And it has come to that..." Just as he was saying his sentence, a green energy blade entered through him, striking him in his dark heart.

The alien looked down at it, and then he fell down, lifeless as the blade got pulled out of his fiery body. His body lay flat on the volcanic surface of the planet. When I saw him fall down, it turned out to be Ezra who stabbed the bastard. The kid saved us all from whatever it was that was coming, which, obviously, I had a bad feeling about. I guess I didn't need to use the RFI really.

"Thanks, Ez." I said. "You are welcome, Cole. Besides, he was gonna do something alright. I sensed it after all." he replied. "I'm sure that you did. Say, what do we do with his body?" "I guess we just throw it into the lava flow." We picked up the alien, and through him into the lava, this time really dead and consumed by the lava of the planet. The next objective for us, get back to the shuttle and get the hell out of here, now that the real threat was eliminated before it even made itself present to the rest of the galactic population, just as the electric figure from the RFI said.

The shuttle flew near the lava, its ramp opened up for me and Ezra to jump in. We jumped across the flow, and made it on. The ramp closed with all of us on board. We began to leave the volcanic planet, thank god, and headed back home to Atollon, back home to the base, and hopefully the place that I could go back to Earth from.

We were now in black space, the warp drive, as I'm going to call it, engaged. And then, we jumped to warp speed, back to Atollon.

 **20 minutes later**

Now that we were now back on Atollon, I tried to go see if the first one would send me back home now that the threat has been eliminated. I walked away from the shuttle sometime after we landed, while the crew went to see Sato and Rex about something. I had the RFI in my hands, and activated it halfway like last time, and the flat ball-like object appeared before me.

It opened up, revealing the first one. "As you had requested, I have dealt with the threat. I dealt with it before it could even be revealed to the population of the galaxy." I informed him. "That is good, Macgrath." he answered. "So can I go back home now? The deal's a deal, remember?" The first one just stood there silent. "So, can I?" I asked him. "There is still a dark time happening around the stars. Though you have wiped out the threat clean off the slate, I still feel like you aren't done yet really. However, Macgrath, knowing well that you deserve to be back home after what you did today, I'm going to make you a deal." he answered. "So what is it?" "You could go back to your planet, on the condition that when summoned back here to this galaxy, you will come back and help in the fight. Is that agreeable?"

Honestly after all of the shit that I've been through today, and with the beast, I didn't want to get myself involved in a war, fighting alongside space rebels, but this deal was honestly better than nothing. So I took it. "Ok. That seems reasonable. How do I get back home?" "Activated the RFI all the way, aim it into the sky of the planet that you are on, and then fire it. It will take you into the atmosphere, and then away from this galaxy. You may black out, I am warning you. Whenever you are ready, Macgrath." the first one said as the RFI closed up into its normal form.

But I couldn't leave this galaxy without saying goodbye to the crew, and the heads of the cell. I approached the crew, Sato and Rex, and began to speak. "Sorry to interrupt this thing, but I have an announcement." I informed them all. They all looked at me. "I am leaving to go back home to my galaxy for now." I said. Everybody seemed sad about me leaving, I did make a great ally to the cell though.

Sato then approached me. "Cole Macgrath," he said. "Though we have not known you long enough, you have made a great ally, and we are going to miss you." Everybody grouped hugged me. I guess they really were going to miss me. "Are you going to ever come back?" Ezra asked. The crew released me after they've hugged me enough. "I will come back when I'm summoned back here again from the RFI. In the meantime, if I don't see you all for a while, I am going to miss you all. You all have been great teammates, and it has been an honor serving with you. I look forward to serving you guys again when I'm called back." I said. I started to walk away from them all. I turned back and said, "Good luck in the fight. I know that you'll be able to persevere." I said.

Hera came up to me, and said, "Thank you. And good luck to you to." she said. I hugged her as a way of saying thank you for having me on your side and goodbye. After she released me, I walked away from them. I picked up the RFI, and began to ready it up.

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V**

As Cole fired up his device, a beam firing into to the sky, he began to float in the air. And then, he just let go, and then he was gone, up in the atmosphere, on his way to his home planet. As he left, we all saluted. "We will miss you, Cole Macgrath. You truly were a good ally to the rebellion." Sato said as we all saluted. Though I've met the dude only yesterday, it still felt sad. We were gonna miss him, and it felt like we were all just getting to know him.

We all tried to hold back tears, even though he told us that he was going to come back when he gets summoned, whenever that would be. After that all went down, we continued to brief with Sato and Rex about our next course of action for the rebellion. The commander turned towards me.

"As for you, Alex, we have an important mission for you only." he informed me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

 **Cole's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sounds of something beeping. I look around me, and realized that I'm in a hospital. I took another look around, and saw Zeke sitting to the side, asleep. I guess that he just stayed by me for all this time when he found me, just like how'd he'd stay by me while I was in the hospital after the explosion back in Empire City. Did he actually find me, I do not know.

I looked towards him, and said, "Zeke." He began to move a little bit, just waking up from his slumber. "Zeke." I said again. This time he looked like he was up, and he looked at me. "Cole!" he said excitingly. He came over and we hugged. "I thought you were dead." Zeke said emotional. "I honestly thought that I was going to die, but something different happened, and I didn't die." I said. "Where am I, Zeke?" "You are in a hospital in New Marais. Ever since the beast died, this town got back on it's feet a lot." Zeke explained. "That, and how did I get here?" I asked my best friend. "When I was driving back from a town outside of the city with a guy who I met over the weekend, we saw a flash of electricity, and decided to investigate. But once we found out that it was you, I was stunned beyond belief. I'm just glad to have you back, brother." Zeke said. "I know. Me too." I said, hugging him again in my hospital bed, and tearing up a bit in the process.

"By the way, Cole, where were you and how did you get there?" Zeke asked. He had no idea that it was gonna be a long story, and it was.

*Cole explains Zeke all of the events that occurred throughout the story* "And from there, I fired the RFI up, and came back here if you want to put it that way." I said as I finished explaining to Zeke all of the events that occurred recently. "So, you're saying that you met these space rebels, fought alongside them to rescue a member on board some space vessel, fought some alien that had these magma type powers similar to that of the beast a little bit on some volcanic planet, and you came into contact with these space rebels all because this ancient conduit basically knew that you would be needed there pretty much?" Zeke asked, confused. "Pretty much so." I answered. "And this conduit chose you because of all the good you've done with your powers, and he spared you from death because of it?" Zeke asked. I nodded. "And you got there by yourself going up into the atmosphere during your final fight with the beast when you fired up the RFI?" I nodded again.

"Damn, Cole, you really have been through a lot." Zeke said. "Dude, I told you that I've been through a lot, and I might be if, or when, I get summoned back over to that galaxy." I said. "But for now, I'm glad to be back home, and I'm glad to see you, Zeke." I said. "I've missed you so much, Cole." Zeke said tearing up. "I've missed you too." I replied.

Zeke hugged me again, this time tearing up more than ever, and releasing it. "There there, Zeke." I said, comforting him. He cried on my shoulder, releasing those tears of his. I felt emotional also, and teared up as well. Right now, it was ok for the both of us to cry because we were glad to see each other again, and I'm glad to be back home, on my planet, with my best friend, and there's no place that I'd rather be at this point.

However, the RFI was still present, waiting to summon me back to the galaxy to fight another day with the crew, and I will be ready to answer the call when the time comes.


End file.
